


Unexpected comfort

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey finds some unexpected comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected comfort

The moment Zeke entered the boy's washroom he did hear the sniffing. He rolled his eyes and stepped closer to the cabin's door.

"Case? You okay?"

Silence for a moment, then: "Leave me alone!"

"What was it this time?"

"Why do you care?"

A good question. For sure this was none of his business.  
"Chin up, okay. Just some weeks until graduation."

"And what do you think, this will change?"

"Everything. You will leave this hellhole of town behind, you will go to College. Look ahead and everything will be fine."

"Nice try, Zeke, but you don't need to lie to me. My life is a mess. My dad thinks I'm a loser. The jocks think I'm a punching ball. Why do you think, College will change anything?"

"Because I know you are the smartest guy I've ever met. And one day you will come back and show them all."  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic - Prompt: H/C - any, any, "You're going to be fine." "Don't lie."
> 
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
